


Freeman

by Familyisimportant



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Familyisimportant/pseuds/Familyisimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, growing up with loved ones are a bunch of up and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeman

The car pulled up, and a little boy, about 12 years old, leapt out. His silver eyes looked around excitedly. He loved his new home. The raven haired young boy rushed to the deck of the new boat-house. He leapt into the water just as a second, older boy, about 14, came across the plank. Some of the water splashed him, making him leap back with fear. Like the first boy, the second boy had raven wing black hair. His eyes were a stunning gold color. His long hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Careful, Spenser!" he snapped, glaring at the younger boy. Yet another difference, he was terrified of water, while Spenser loved the stuff. Spenser looked up sheepishly at his older brother. "Sorry, Jack." He said, pushing a wet strand of hair out of his face. Jack smiled down at his brother, and saw a sly look on his face. He knew what was coming.

"Oh no!" He said in mock terror, stepping back as Spenser pretended to try to splash him. "Come here you!" he said, going down the plank. Spenser squealed with delight and shot out of the water. Jack chased after him, laughing as he ran. Their father, Wesley Freeman, watched as Jack caught up to his younger brother and began tickling him, making him laugh like crazy. He remembered when Jack was five and Spenser was two. He had been out swimming with his mother when he was caught in an under tow.

When he heard Jack's cries of fear, Wesley started to go to save his eldest. His wife shot past him, swimming towards her first born son. She was trying to pull the nearly exhausted boy free when they both went under. He searched everywhere for them. Five minutes later, they found Jack washed up on shore. The little boy was barely alive. They could not find his mom. Spenser was too young to remember. All he knew was something robbed him of his mom and made his beloved older brother afraid of water.

Jack, however, remembered everything. He remembered nearly drowning, and his mom giving her life to save him. Soon school started, as did their troubles.


End file.
